Gotta Go My Own Way
by Cheye13
Summary: This story is a songfic based on the song from the second movie, Gotta Go My Own Way. I'm quite proud of it actually. Tearjerker material.


Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Except for the blurbs between quotes and a couple lines at the end. Everything else is quotes from the movies or the song. Enjoy! and please review. (ok, so the spacing isn't ideal, but bare with me for the time being, people.)

"Hey! What do you mean you're done here? I mean, you can't quit." She couldn't. Could she?

"Us working together sounded good, but plans change, and people change. The club talent show is a big deal to Sharpay, and evidently for your future. So it's cool, just make it happen, wear your new Italian shoes..." She trailed off, averting her eyes.

"Hey! I'm still me!" Right?

"Blowing off your friends? Missing dates? If that's you it's good to know." She recoiled from his touch and turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"No no no no no. I was only doing that because I'm working on the scholarship thing, you know that." It was just the scholarship. It was all about the scholarship. Everything was about the scholarship. About the future.

"But if along the way, you act like someone you're not, pretty soon that's who you become." She was becoming exasperated. Where was the Troy she fell in love with?

"I meant what I said. About movies and summer and just being together." He was desperate now.

"I'm sure you did." Her voice was filled with disappointment. "At the time. But I also meant what I said. I want to remember this summer. But not like this, Troy."

_I gotta say what's on my mind _

Us working together sounded good, but. . .

_Something about us _

_doesn't seem right _

_these days _

Blowing off your friends? Missing dates? If that's you it's good to know. . .

_life keeps getting in the way _

Promise is a pretty big word, Troy. . .

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan _

_is always rearranged _

plans change. . . and people change

_It's so hard to say _

. . . I'm done here. . .

_But I've gotta do what's best for me _

_You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on and be who I am _

. . . and being – anyone I want to be. . .

_I just don't belong here _

I want them out! . . .

_I hope you understand _

You can't quit. . .

_We might find our place _

_in this world someday _

It's where we belong. . .

_But at least for now _

_I gotta go my own way_

_  
Don't wanna leave it all behind _

. . . like kindergarten. . .

_But I get my hopes up _

_and I watch them fall every time _

Two minutes is late, but an hour? That's approaching a felony. . .

_Another color turns to grey _

I just got the date mixed up, that's all. . .

_and it's just too hard to watch it all _

_slowly fade away _

It just doesn't seem like new stuff. It seems like a new Troy. . .

_I'm leaving today _

What do you mean, you're done here? . . .

_'cause I've gotta do what's best for me _

_you'll be okay_

_I've got to move on and be who I am _

What's the prize? Troy?

_I just don't belong here _

The club talent show is a big deal to Sharpay. . .

_I hope you understand _

I can't do this, Troy...

_We might find our place _

_in this world someday _

I got hung up at the gym...

_But at least for now _

_I gotta go my own way_

_What about us? _

_What about everything we've been through? _

Like the first time we sang together, remember? . . .

_What about trust? _

Promise is a really big word, Troy...

_You know I never wanted to hurt you _

I'm working on the scholarship thing, you know that. . .

_And what about me? _

You're very good at a game that I don't want to play...

_What am I supposed to do? _

I show up to work, same as you...

_I gotta leave but_

_I'll miss you_

_So I've got to move on and be who I am _

I never thought about singing, . . . 'til you. . .

_Why do you have to go?_

Then they don't know enough about you, Troy. . .

_I just don't belong here _

_I hope you understand _

Giving the way you've been interfering with Troy's future...

_I'll try to understand _

. . . as long as we're together, it's cool right? . . .

_We might find our place  
_

_in this world someday _

and I'm definitely teaching you a twisted flip on the skateboard... _  
_

_but at least for now_

_I want you to stay **  
**_

_I wanna go my own way_

_I've got to move on and be who I am _

You have to go through all that just to get either one? . . .

_What about us? _

Here's my promise. . .

_I just don't belong here  
_

_I hope you understand _

You're messing with my friends, my summer, and that's not okay with me. . .

_Try to understand _

I'm still me! . . .

_We might find our place in this  
_

_world someday _

I'm not interested in what you think you're doing for Troy. . . _**  
**_

_but at least for now **  
**_

_I gotta go my own way _

he looked down to find a silver "T" in his hand _  
_

_I gotta go my own way _

He looked once more at his escaping love _  
_

_I gotta go my own way..._

I don't even know who I am anymore...


End file.
